


Remnants of What Once Was

by VanillaChip101



Series: The Clones & Their Vod'ika [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childhood Memories, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Invasion of Privacy, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, Mentioned CC-2224 | Cody, Mentioned CC-3636 | Wolffe, Mentioned CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo, Mentioned CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, Mentioned CT-5597 | Jesse, Mentioned CT-6116 | Kix, Mentioned Darth Maul, Mentioned Hardcase, Mentioned Kanan Jarrus, Mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mentioned Plo Koon, Platonic Relationships, Post-Mission to Malachor (Star Wars), Young Ezra Bridger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Ahsoka secretly relives some memories from the Clone Wars. Ezra is his usual curious eavesdropping self.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren
Series: The Clones & Their Vod'ika [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077455
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Remnants of What Once Was

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda need a reflection thing from Rebels when Ahsoka misses her family. So I made one :D
> 
> This is before Ahsoka makes the Ghost crew find Rex.

Ahsoka sighed. Another secret mission as Fulcrum has been completed and now she's back with the Ghost Crew. She was in her room, and she's trying to find something to do. She already meditated and gave in her report. She had checked up on everyone on the ship and offered help but they all didn't need it.

_Reminds me of the boys when they say they could handle it and accidentally blow up the supplies._

She just realized she was thinking about the people who are now long gone. The only clone that she knew was alive was Rex, but every transmission she had sent was unanswered.

_Is he dead? Is he ignoring me? Is it because I freed Maul? After all, all the clones died because of me._

This always went through her head every day when she knew she had nothing to concentrate on. Although she grew throughout the years, the guilt still ate at her sometimes. When she tried to release it into the force, it would always cling to her.

She opened a small holoprojector that was sitting on her table and turned it on. Blue images popped up. It was all the pictures taken through the war. It was her with the clones, some with Anakin, and even some more with Obi-Wan and Master Plo. She skimmed through the pictures, reliving each memory through her head. She felt tears coming to her eyes.

_Are Rex, Kanan, and I the only survivors? Has Order 66 killed everyone?_

The irony, the people she thought could withstand anything somehow fell to the dark side sitting right under their noses. She might've not liked some of the Jedi, but they didn't deserve to go out like this. She then hit the collection of clone pictures. There was a recording in it and she rewatched it like she did every day.

_-Loading-_

"Hi vod'ika!" Hardcase bursted out, running to hug the camera.

Jesse held him back. "You're gonna mess up the projector!"

"Bu-

"Can we just get to the point of this video? We should send it to her before she sleeps. After all, she's confined to the temple and it's not like we can march there and say this in person," Kix interrupted.

"Oh yeah! Okay, captain, you wanna go first?"

Rex nodded and faced the camera as he tried to hide his grin. "Commander, I know you're feeling down lately, but you should always know that the boys and I would listen to every prob-

"And don't give us that no emotion bullshit."

"Fives!"

"Oh sorry. Continue on captain."

Rex sighed. "We would always be here for you whether you like it or not. We, as your subordinates and your brothers, will be stuck with you little'un cause the war doesn't seem to end. We're recording this so it can remind you that the clones love you. Especially us, your boys in blue."

"Cody and Wolffe's battalion too," Kix added

"Well, she's our commander so they can suck it up," Fives retorted.

"Fives! Commander Cody has to do reports and Commander Wolffe isn't here! They asked me to include this when they heard about what we were gonna record!"

"Play nice Fives. Wolffe's general was her founder and Cody's general is her grandmaster," Echo added, "They still care about her as we do."

"How can I play nice if Wolffe is so mean? All I did was prank him, ONCE. I even did it with Ahsoka and he's acting like she didn't do anything!"

"That's because she's better at lying than you," Jesse snickered. Fives harrumphed.

"Yeah, like the time she tried to trick the general in letting her go to 79's with us."

"No, she didn't fail. The general is just a better liar," Echo replied.

"Guys, it's still recording," Hardcase added.

"Oh! It's my turn! Wait what am I supposed to say? The captain already took everyone's lines," Jesse said.

"If you're not saying anything, I am. Commander, like the captain said, we'll always stand with you. Even when you get in trouble for pranks," Fives stated.

"You always do your best in making sure we come out alive. But sometimes Ahsoka, you need to have people take care of you," Hardcase added seriously, unlike his whole personality.

"And that's part of our job," Jesse declared.

"And similar to what Fives rudely stated before; don't give us that Jedi crap. Everyone has emotions. You even said it yourself; the Jedi are people that make mistakes," Kix deadpanned, looking straight at the camera.

"So whenever you don't feel like talking to the jetiise [multiple jedi], talk to us."

There was a pause.

"What now?" Hardcase asked, looking to his brothers.

"Well, it's nighttime and we're gonna send it right after we finish this," Echo implicated.

"Alright," Kix turned towards the camera again. "Goodnight Commander."

"Night Commander," Jesse lazily saluted.

See you tomorrow little'un." Rex nodded.

"Byeeeeeee," Fives waved.

The rest of the clones waved, and the video cut out.

Ahsoka sat there in silence.

"Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum Fives, Jesse, Hardcase, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Plo, Shaak, Echo, Kix." she recited. [I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal]. Her comm rang. As she stood and stretched, she placed her holoprojector on the table beside her small bed and went back to business. For the rebellion and those who fell under the Empire.

~

Sabine was bored.

Ahsoka had stopped by earlier but she was still repainting her armor. When she was finished, she decided to head to Ahsoka's room to ask her about her new designs. As she reached her door, she saw that Ezra was hovering outside of it, ear pressed to the door. As he saw her, he jumped away, looking embarrassed.

Sabine raised a brow.

"I was...checking on Ahsoka!

Sabine folded her arms. He sighed.

"I was going back to my room but found her door cracked open. I heard voices so I wanted to see what it was."

"You heard voices? What do you mean, it's only the rest of the ghost crew, us, and Chopper."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I want to see if she's talking to the empire or something. She just came a few weeks ago and so far we don't know that much about her except that Hera trusts her."

Ezra's eyes then widened. He pulled Sabine's wrist and rushed to the nearest empty room. As they did, they heard a door slide open and footsteps going farther and farther. When they heard nothing, they sighed in relief.

"If you're so curious just go and check it out," Sabine told him.

His face snapped towards hers. "But that's invading privacy!"

She rolled her eyes. "Says the person who eavesdrops on Kanan and Hera all the time."

He grimaced. " I guess you're right. Well, do you wanna come along?"

She shrugged. "Got nothing else better to do."

~

They had walked into Ahsoka's room without any difficulty. The door was unlocked, so they slipped inside. Overall, Ahsoka's room was bare with almost no possessions. Holopads on her desk and random pieces of flimsi on the floor. There was also a scratched up holoprojector sitting on the table beside her bed. That's what caught Ezra's attention.

"What's this? It looks like it's been through a lot." He asked, facing Sabine as he made a grab for it.

She slapped his hand away. "That's hers!"

"Well then, what did we come in here for?"

Sabine sighed again. "Fine, but then after this, we're getting out. I don't wanna get in trouble."

He nodded and turned it on. Both of their eyes widened. Hundreds and hundreds of photos were in a grid form, stretching about halfway across the room.

"When did she even take these?" Ezra whispered in awe.

Sabine saw how the photos were mostly made up of humans that all looked alike. A young togruta was also featured, usually beside the clones.

"I think this is Ahsoka in her younger days," Sabine replied after a moment.

"But then who are these men?"

"They look like...clones? My mother told me about them but all I know is that they were formidable warriors during the Clones Wars and had served the Empire, but now, they're decommissioned."

Ezra nodded in interest then pressed a button, opening a recording. They looked at each other, and he played it. When they finished watching, they sat in silence.

"These clones make her sound so fun," Ezra said, "But she's so serious!"

"They're her family. Of course she'll act like her true self around them."

"But we're her family now! She doesn't sound like the girl they're talking about in the recording!"

"We're never going to be her real family." Sabine looked down, finally understanding why Fulcrum was all business-like and the total opposite of what the photos show.

"What do you mean? She's like you; your real family is with us, not the people who raised you."

"Exactly. But for Ahsoka, it's the total opposite. She loved the family that raised her, but the Empire had caused her to go with us. And remember the recording? They said that they would stick with her through everything. Well, they're either serving the Empire or dead. The people she loved won't come back. This is why she never fools around; cause it reminds her of them."

Ezra blinked, digesting the information. Sabine stood up, taking the holoprojector from his hand and placing it back on the table.

"So those clones we just saw, are the people who really knew her?" Ezra asked, facing Sabine.

"We might be her family right now, but if she could ever go back, I bet she probably would," Sabine told him. Ezra kept this in mind for future reference.

~

When Ezra came back from Malachor and saw the look on Rex's face, he knew that the captain knew he had lost the last remnant of his family from the past as he lowered his head in mourning. The best he could do was hand the holoprojector to Rex, who gave him a grateful nod before going back to his duty.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write in the Rebels timeline but oh well.


End file.
